


Practice Makes Perfect

by jucee



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in between sucking on Jyuumonji’s tongue and feeling Jyuumonji’s hand reach into his shorts, Sena realises that they’re about to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/gifts).



Sometime in between sucking on Jyuumonji’s tongue and feeling Jyuumonji’s hand reach into his shorts, Sena realises that they’re about to have sex. He isn’t too sure how he feels about this, partly because of The Talk that Mamori had given the both of them a few weeks earlier when she’d caught them making out in the clubroom, but mostly because Jyuumonji’s hand (huge, hot, callused - and carefully, cautiously gentle) on Sena’s cock is making it kind of hard to think. Really kind of hard.

“Nngh,” is what Sena ends up saying, when what he meant to say was, “Do you really think we’re ready to consummate our relationship by having underaged sex in my bedroom while my mother is downstairs baking cookies for you to take home because she thinks that you’re such a nice boy?” (Or something like that.)

“Yeah,” Jyuumonji mutters, possibly in reply to Sena’s unvoiced question, or maybe because he’s watching his own hand as it fists Sena’s cock, his eyes glittering in a way that Sena has never seen before, hungry and desperate. So Sena just watches Jyuumonji watching him, and the last thought that he has before he comes all over Jyuumonji’s hand is that his boyfriend is really, really hot.

When he next opens his eyes, his boyfriend is looking really, really uncomfortable, and Sena suddenly feels less like he’s soaring through the air (the ball wrapped tightly in his arms, the winning touchdown his for the taking), and more like he’s completely and utterly mortified.

“Ohmygod, I’m so sorry! I should- let me-” he stutters as he fumbles around the front of Jyuumonji’s jeans, which are oddly wet. “Um,” he says with all the intelligence that he can muster after the most amazing orgasm of his life to date.

Jyuumonji turns away from Sena and sort of glowers at the wall, his cheeks bright red. “I already- I couldn’t- you looked really damn hot, okay?” he grumbles, sounding annoyed and frustrated and embarrassed all at the same time.

“Oh,” Sena says. The idea that Jyuumonji would- could- just from _looking_ at him makes something inside his chest clench, warmth unfurling low in his stomach, and he smiles at Jyuumonji (a little tentatively, because Jyuumonji is still sort of glowering). “We, uh, didn’t do too well, did we? Both of us, I mean,” he hastens to add when Jyuumonji’s face darkens even more. “But it’s only our first time, so...”

Jyuumonji, being much smarter than his delinquent hairstyle and lineman physique would suggest, is already scowling slightly less as he prompts, “So?”

“So... practice makes perfect, right?” Sena practically whispers, blushing from hairline to collarbone.

Grinning now, Jyuumonji replies, “Hell yeah.”

This is when, from the foot of the stairs, Sena’s mother calls out, “Jyuumonji-kun, I’ve baked you some cookies!”

And Jyuumonji stops grinning long enough to ask, “Got a pair of pants that’ll fit me?”


End file.
